Tandy Bowen
' Tandy Bowen' (Dagger) was born in Shaker Heights, Ohio, an affluent suburb of Cleveland. Tandy's mother was a celebrated and self-centered model who had become rich not only from her career but also from receiving her previous husband's estate. Tandy's father had left for India seeking "spiritual rebirth". Subsequently, Tandy's mother married Phillip Carlisle. Tandy was hurt by her father's leaving and did not accept Phillip. Feeling unloved, Tandy turned to an older teenager for affection. However, he left for college shortly thereafter, causing Tandy to run away from home to New York City. While here, she was mugged but was rescued by Tyrone Johnson. The two became friends afterwards. Tandy and Tyrone were offered food and shelter by Dr. Simon Marshall. However, they were abducted by Marshall and injected with a designer drug the Maggia wished to use as a replacement for heroin. Because of the latent mutant genetic factors and some magical interference by D'Spayre, Tyrone nad Tandy survived while others died due to the drugs. They escaped, along with Mister Negative, and manifested superhuman powers. Relatives *Nathan Tyler - father *Melissa Carlisle - mother *Phillip Carlisle - step-father *Michael Bowen - uncle Powers Lightforce Generation: As a result of her exposure to experimental drugs, Tandy can generate a form of 'living light' which is actually Lightforce. She produces much more than normal humans do but is usually conservative in the use of her powers; overuse of her powers can be fatal. Tandy generates and stores this Lightforce energy automatically. If she goes more than a week or so without using her powers, she will become fevered and delirious and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. When inverted by Mister Negative, Tandy drew her powers from the Darkforce, but they were otherwise identical, save for her daggers causing additional pain. *''Lightforce Daggers:'' Tandy can form six-inch daggers from her Lightforce which she can throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range is unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy has a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it is most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own life force disrupted. Tandy can then drain a portion of their life force, enough to kill if she wishes. Normally, Tandy can choose to leave them in a state of shock where they will see a vision of how their life could be different. The experience is powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their life's choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being is unlikely to change their ways. *''Lightforce Detoxification:'' Tandy's energy can also purge a person, removing toxins, drugs, and other malignant substance from their system. It also has the capacity to cure certain people of drug addictions. *''Lightforce Manipulation:'' Sometimes, Tandy can redirect the daggers after they ricochet; other times, the daggers are dispersed if they hit a non-living thing. She can project her life force energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy can also project her light into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger'. She is unharmed when traveling through his dimension and can pass this protection to others. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Lightforce Manipulation Category:Photokinesis